


News from Patsy.

by Whateversoulsaremadeof



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Emotional Sex, F/F, Smut, nothing but smut and i'm a terrible person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whateversoulsaremadeof/pseuds/Whateversoulsaremadeof
Summary: Set in 6.02?? But it's differentPatsy tells Delia she’s going.They get their kiss… let’s be honest more “goodbye” heartbreak with smut, because all bad news should come with smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys I wanted to put this out before the next episode so maybe mistakes, sorry in advanceeeeee

There was as gentle knock at the door. A red eyed Patsy looked up from her blankets at the clock. Only just making out in the hands in the dark she saw it was a quarter to ten. Knowing it could only be her at this time, she softly muttered for Delia to come in.

Delia pushed the door open. From the dim light that was escaping from the street into the room she could make out Patsy, curled in a ball on her bed.

“Sorry Pats, I just got off shift we had a mother who…” 

She paused. 

Delia could see Patsy’s handkerchief scrunched on her bedside table. She could see Patsy’s usually perfectly set hair dishevelled and scattered across her face, her hands clutched to her nose and her eyes staring blankly at nothing in particular.

“Oh Pats, what is it?” Delia’s tone was soft and warm, her hand stretching across to the small of Patsy’s back.

The bed dipped as Delia sat down. 

Silence was Patsy’s reply. 

“Pats? Have you had news from your father?” 

Delia swung her legs into the bed and scooped Patsy into her arms. She patted down the red hair and planted kisses on Patsy’s head and she snuggled in closer. 

“You don’t have to say anything Pat’s. Is it okay if I just say here?”

Patsy untangled herself from Delia’s arms and rolled herself over to face her. There were no words she could manage that would make her feel any better. She lent in, taking comfort in Delia’s breath and their closeness. Delia cupped Patsy’s face in her hands and tilted her upwards, her eyes focused deep into Patsy’s.

“I’m here Patience, I’m here for...” 

Interrupting, Patsy lent in and hungrily kissed Delia. Her lips were urgent and pressured. Her hands running wild across Delia’s legs, back and stomach with no particular destination in mind except to touch. Struggling for more contact Patsy pulled urgently at the waist band of Delia’s pyjamas. As Delia wiggled herself out of the bottoms, Patsy pulled her own top over her head exposing her bare chest. Delia’s face flushed when she saw the newly exposed skin. The stress of the last week had eaten away at their intimacy, and combined with the gruelling hours Patsy was working for Sister Ursula, she needed this just as much as Patsy did. 

Delia quickly darted out of bed and over to the door and turned the lock. She removed the dressing gown hanging on the back of the door and stuffed it gently along the line of light shining underneath. She swiftly pulled her pyjama top over her head as she walked back across the room to Patsy. 

Their connection was immediate. Skin touched to skin, hands went roving over thighs and groping at breasts and buttocks. Delia felt Patsy’s hand lingering over the heat and moisture that was building in her underwear. She gently slid her hand into Patsy’s pants in response, her eyes widened when she came into contact with what was waiting for her inside. Delia fumbled pulling Patsy’s underwear down with one hand, the other pressed against her, rubbing smooth circles the slick heat between her legs.

Patsy bit her lip; the tingling sensation inside of her was growing. She gave up on teasing Delia with light touches and pressed hard and firm against her moving the fabric up and down with her movement.

With a breathy voice in her ear Delia spoke “I’m so wet Patsy, get them off” 

Patsy obliged and slid the cottons off Delia revealing small dark hair and the shine of moisture between her lips. 

They readjusted, Delia straddling a seated Patsy, and pushed themselves tight to each other. Patsy’s mouth kissed and sucked down Delia’s neck to her breast. Her tongue lingered on Delia’s nipple, flicking the tip gently, occasionally withdrawing her mouth and allowing her breath to harden it. Her hands were grasping for hips, and tightly squeezing the bony prominences, directing their movements back and forth. Delia’s body was grinding into hers, slow and deliberate movements. Delia threw her weight forward and pressed Patsy down onto the soft bed.

Patsy looked up at her girlfriend; her dark hair was sticking to her shoulders and neck, her breasts swayed gently with her movements. Delia reached down and grabbed Patsy’s hand in hers, directing it between her legs. Delia lifted her body and lowered herself onto Patsy’s hand, guiding her fingers inside of her with a deep intake of breath. Patsy was enjoying the view above her, enjoying the feeling of being inside Delia, enjoying seeing Delia coming undone on top of her. 

The heat was radiating off their bodies. Delia threw her head back and moaned into the fresher air. She then wrapped her legs firmer around Patsy pushing her core toward hers. Her moan, combined with the new pressure she had placed on Patsy provoked a deep glottal groan. With each thrust Patsy’s fingers dug deeper into Delia, sliding quickly along a wall of muscles that that began to shiver and tense. Each movement brought more of Delia’s weight onto Patsy. All her thoughts turned to the way Delia felt pressed against her, the blood swelling her groin and tingling forming in her feet and travelling up her legs. 

“Delia. Oh gosh. Deels… Please.” Patsy called out.

“I’m here Pats, just don’t stop.” Delia whimpered above her.

“Fuck.” Patsy groaned.

Delia stifled their noises by pressing their lips together with a firm kiss. They continued to rock against each other, the rhythm of their body and their breath quickening. The feeling of closeness was building. Patsy locked eyes with Delia as they moved as one. They both felt the release come. As the waves of pleasure hit, they tilted their hips into each other riding out the intense pleasure. 

The moment was broken as Patsy felt a final twitch of Delia’s body weight above her. She removed her hand from between Delia’s legs and pulled their bodies closer, wrapping her arms around her. As the tears started, she nuzzled into Delia’s chest. Wet with sweat and tears Patsy finally confessed her need for closeness and comfort.

“I have to go to Hong Kong.”


End file.
